High School Surveillance
by Dr Namgge
Summary: An undercover operation at a high school requires some up close surveillance. Of course, since, Vector looks too old, and Charmy's much too young, the only one who fits the bill is Espio, who now has to pass for a high school student, all the while keeping his eyes open for who's responsible for creating the Indigo computer virus. ONESHOT


_"Written for the Kelviniana forum Back to School challenge."_

* * *

Espio belonged in high school about as much as a snowman belonged in the desert. So his presence in Station Square High probably meant that somewhere, there was a desert with a suspicious carrot floating in a puddle.

Station Square High was probably the largest school in the entire continent, housing far what many critics had called far too many students. They rambled along aimlessly in the day, most of them quite content to keep to their own social circle, never mixing it up with anyone else, but always telling boastful stories about how they somehow knew Sonic, or were secretly Tails' long lost cousin.

Espio had heard most of these stories, in some form at least, before. He didn't care for them. He was there for one purpose and one purpose only, to find out which of the people in this building was the one responsible for the Indigo virus, a computer virus which had caused a lot of problems lately.

It had been three weeks since Espio had started his investigations, supported by Vector and Charmy, who were working through documents and acting as external surveillance. In that time, the three of them had only been able to rule out a tiny fraction of the student populace.

"Espio, come in," Vector spoke quietly into a microphone, "Any further progress?"

Espio took a little while to reply, "Negative," he said "But you could've picked a better time to call."

"What's going on in dere?" Vector asked.

"Nothing," Espio sighed, "I was merely not alone."

"Oh," Vector chuckled, "Have you finally made a friend? I hope you're not plaiyn' with anyone who's a bad influence on ya!"

"Yeah," Charmy piped in, "We don't want ya to get bad grades an' stuff."

Espio rolled his eyes. He could tell that the pair of them were both finding his predicament hilarious. Of course they weren't the ones pretending to be high school students. They got the cushy job, Vector for being too tall, and Charmy for being too young. Meanwhile Espio had to pretend to be the new kid, sitting in classes, trying to act like he hadn't already done all of this before. Sure, some of it he didn't learn when he went to school, and some of it he'd probably forgotten, but high school was awkward enough the first time. The chameleon simply didn't understand why so many people insisted on reliving it outside of school.

Espio once again returned to the school's library. It was, by his own assumptions, the most likely place someone with computer skills would hang out. If nothing else, sitting at a desk, reading a book he'd chosen himself from the many on the shelves while watching what the kids got up to was a much more useful way to pass the time than hanging around by the bike sheds, or joining in with the jocks on the football field.

The students were the usual mix. There were athletic jocks who excelled at various sports, geeks and nerds who excelled academically, the collective group of non-conformist Goths who all dressed identically, the cheerleaders who had already accepted there conformity, the school bully, the rich kids, the popular kids, and all the boys and girls in between. It was the same as any other high school, a bunch of teenagers who hadn't quite figured out what they wanted to do with life, all the while trying to deal with adolescence.

Being here took Espio back to his own schooling. He'd studied exhaustively in a ninjitsu academy, primarily learning martial arts, but also taking in traditional subjects such as Maths and Geography, as well as a few more unconventional ones, such as weapons training, tactical espionage, and underwater baking; a class he really did not do well in at all. Hence being here, in a more traditional school, was quite the eye opener, and yet at the same time still reminded him of why he'd hated school the first time around.

"Hey, what the," a bespectacled mole said puzzled, as his computer flickered purple. Espio immediately recognised it. It was the Indigo Virus kill screen, rendering both that particular computer, and that particular student's username and networked files as useless. But Espio had been watching the libraries computers, and not one of the kids there had done anything beyond checking their virtual farms, or looking at pictures of people impersonating ducks.

"He's not in here," Espio said quietly, as he made for the exit. He had to head for a quiet point. Darting through locker lined corridors he made his way for the nearest toilet. Quickly checking he was alone, he made further contact. "Did you guys pick anything up?"

Vector sat upright in his chair. "Nuthin' on the Wi-Fi, Charmy, did you get anythin'?"

"Nopes," Charmy said, "But I am getting very hungry."

"Later Charmy," Vector replied, "What happened?"

"There was a mole kid sat in the library. He was just looking at an online encyclopaedia, when his screen turned purple."

"And nobody did owt?"

"No." Espio replied, "I was watching all the computers at the time."

"Even the ones in the computer labs?" Charmy asked.

"But we ruled dem out cos dey're locked outside of da lessons." Vector said.

"Yeah, but what if someone busted in an' decided to do it there?"

"Then they'd be all alone with nobody watching." Espio said as the penny dropped. He had to get to the computer labs as quickly as possible.

Espio made it there in record time. Had he been an actual student, he probably would've broken a school record. As he approached the lab though he began hearing a very one sided conversation.

"Now what did I tell you about stayin' outta my sight dweeb?" asked a very aggressive and gruff voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry," squeaked a reply, "I-I didn't know y-you were..."

"Oh you didn't know huh?" responded the first voice. Espio now recognised it as Butch Tiger, widely regarded as one of the schools biggest jerks, "Well maybe I should teach you sumthin' you also 'didn't know' eh?"

"Hey," Espio said stepping up to the tiger; a pair of crows stood either side of him, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size," the lizard said, aware of the irony in him challenging someone who was bigger than Espio himself.

"Is that some kinda challenge," the tiger said, ignoring the mouse he had previously been tormenting. The mouse ran and hid, just far enough away to see what happened, if only out of morbid curiosity."

Espio said nothing. He was mentally sizing up his opponent, estimating weak points, and trying to deduce tactical advantages, as he had been taught many years prior. Butch was annoyed to be ignored, especially once Espio shut his eyes. To Espio it was merely a way to hone his senses, but butch saw it differently, as an offensive gesture that he was being ignored. The tiger raised his left fist.

The chameleon opened his eyes. Reflexively he stepped into the blow, blocking it with his right wrist; then using his left arm to jab at the tigers shoulder. This sent the bully backwards, and threw him off his attack just enough for Espio to land an additional jab to the torso. The tiger swung back at the chameleon with a very telegraphed shot that the chameleon could duck at the last possible second. Once again, the chameleon countered, placing another couple of blows on the tiger. This motion made his cronies, the crows, make their move. They came at Espio, both eager to strike at once. Espio now had his work cut out for him; three on one was a fight that he actually considered a challenge.

The crows were a lot faster than Butch, and a bit less experienced, making reading their movements a lot harder. Espio focused entirely on dodging. He had no plans at all to properly fight anyway, his blows so far had been entirely defensive, but with all three of them trying to hit him he had to focus on dodging and blocking.

Another blow to the left, then one from the right, a third narrowly avoided from behind him. If it had been anyone else in the school, the fight would most likely already be over. But Espio stood his ground, waiting for that one move.

It came from the crow on his left. Trying to strike with his right arm, the crow leant his body weight incorrectly, and Espio had enough of a clearing to grab the wrist. Pulling it hard, he carried the momentum of the punch and dragged it further. It went, pulled along with the rest of the crow's body over the top of Espio, and sent him sprawling a few feet away. This turned the tables in the fight, making it a two on one.

Butch went for another punch, but again Espio countered, this time jumping up and knocking the tiger to the floor. Having seen this, the final crow scarpered; leaving Espio to disabled the tiger enough that he turned tail himself and ran.

It was then that the mouse pulled himself out from behind the locker. "H-how did you do that?"

Espio looked at the kid, "It takes years of training," he answered.

"Well, you saved my hide," the mouse said, "I-if it weren't for you I'd probably be in the nurse's office. Who are you anyway?"

"Uh," Espio stumbled, trying to remember the fake name he was using, "Invis," he said, "Invis the Chameleon, and you?"

"I'm Timmy," the mouse said.

"What were they on about before anyway?"

"Oh," the mouse shyly said, his face no longer as happy as it was, "Those guys have always... y'know..." he said, "Be a smart kid and you'll get bullied."

"It's not always just the smart kids y'know," Espio answered, trying to be sympathetic.

"I know," the kid replied, "It just seems like that no matter what you do, they'll always fight. I mean I've ran, and they caught up, I hide and they seek, I even..." the mouse went quiet.

"What?"

"Nothing." The mouse said, "Anyway, thanks again, but I'd better go."

Espio let the kid run off. "Vector, come in" he said into his earpiece, "I think I might have something."

"What have ya got?"

"A mouse named Timmy, possibly Timothy, don't know any other names. Just saw him near the computer lab."

"I'm guessin' you're thinkin' the same as I am too, right?" the crocodile said

Espio nodded.

"Well are ya or not?"

"Oh, sorry, yes."

"What're we thinkin'" Charmy buzzed. The mere suggestion that they had a lead was enough to get him excited again.

"Espio," the crocodile ordered, "Check that computer lab. If I'm right, yer new friend Timmy's got somethin' ta do with da virus."

Espio didn't need to do too much of a scout. Within minutes he could tell one computer had been used more recently than all the others, just by the warmth of the monitor. A quick look around also gave him several fingerprints. But turning the computer on was a different question. Even with the combined experience of him and Vector working together, they had no data. This machine was either being used for nothing more than school work, or it had been cleared of all evidence.

Still, the physical evidence, and a bit of deduction had put Timmy top of the list. This was enough to convince Vector to change the mission. It was now less about finding the culprit, and more finding out as much as possible about this Timmy.

Later that evening, after school had closed for the day, Vector, Charmy, and Espio began pooling through school records. It took merely one look at Station Squares academic records to get a list of names. Of course, getting that list was far harder, requiring Vector to call in a couple of the favours he'd accrued over time.

"Timmy Mousin," Vector said, briefing the team, "Our lead suspect as da culprit behind the Indigo Viruses attacks. Fifteen years old, lives with jus' his mother, academic records says he excels at IT, but is otherwise pullin' in just average grades, police record's clear and nothing out of the ordinary on any of the websites he uses."

"Accordin' to this big list Vector gave me," Charmy said, referring to the electoral register, "his mom works at Twinkly Valley, and they live here," the bee said, pointing at the map.

"Then that's where we need to do some evening reconnaissance," Espio said.

"Not you," Vector replied, "Firstly he already knows what ya look like so you can't be seen at all, an' B, because you've got school in the mornin'."

Espio watched the pair of them leave. He really resented being back at school, not only for how awkward it was, but for how much Vector was mocking him for it. But he knew Vector was right, and so he stayed behind, pouring over some information, pooling over what he had written about himself, and his likes and dislikes so that Espio could easier get the kid to tell him more, and find out whether or not Espio's initial suspicions were correct.

Of that was the plan. In actuality, no sooner than Espio had started snooping as he was expected to, he found himself in an online conversation with the kid. It initially began with the kid once again thanking Espio for what he had done earlier that day, but very quickly the kid opened up about all sorts of issues, with friends he had online, troubles his mother had been in, and before he knew it Espio was being an agony aunt for the kid.

This went on for several weeks more, with Espio learning more and more about the kid, getting to know more about him, and what he did. Timmy had a troubled home life, as well as problems at school, not just with the likes of Butch, but with some of the other kids too. He was a severely messed up kid who was barely coping, and if anything, Espio was slowly becoming an outlet for the child, giving his life a minor escape. The two of them began hanging out more and more, with Espio showing Timmy some basic defensive moves.

Timmy in turn, seemed to be having a positive effect on Espio, getting him to lighten up, and on more than one occasion Vector noted he saw Espio smiling, or faintly heard laughter from the chameleon. The kid had even got Espio to open up about his past, revealing it was his own dealings with a bully that got him into ninja training. Espio of course had lied about how far along he was, and how long ago he started, to maintain his cover, but he found himself really enjoying telling this kid, and was beginning to go from pretending to be a friend, to actually being one.

It was one lunchtime when the case actually began to break. Espio and Timmy had taken to their now familiar hideout, in the empty computer labs. The mouse had been chatting about everything and nothing once again, when the subject of Butch came up.

"The guys an idiot, it's a shame really." Timmy said,

"Why's that?" Espio asked, genuinely curious.

"Cos someone that dumb wouldn't even know they'd been got if they got hit by Indigo."

"Indigo?" Espio feigned.

"Did I not tell you?" the mouse shrieked in excitement, "Oh man. I created a computer virus, and released it in the schools computers, it targets people that've annoyed me and ruins all their grades and work and stuff."

"Dat's all I needed ta hear," Vector yelled in Espio's ear. With a large rattling, he and Charmy jumped out of their surveillance van and made their move for the school. They now had the evidence they needed to have the kid arrested, and finally get paid for the many weeks work.

Espio was suddenly reminded of everything that had been going on. Over the weeks he'd gotten so used to the microphones and ear pieces that it had slipped his mind they were there. And now his boss and his co-worker were coming, determined to arrest someone he now considered to be a friend.

"Tim," Espio said seriously, "I think it's time I told you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not really a high school student, I'm a detective."

"What?!" the kid shrieked, "Oh no..."

Just then, a giant crocodile carried by a much smaller bee burst in through an open window. "Gotcha" the crocodile said.

"Stay right where ya are," the bee continued, "you're under arrest."

"Thanks to our undercover work," Vector said, nodding at Espio, "We've got all we need ta send ya down."

"Invis!" the kid shrieked, "You-you..."

Espio's head sunk slightly. He was now very conflicted. On the one hand, the kid had done wrong, and had created a pretty serious virus, that had caused severe problems. But on the other hand, the kid was just troubled, and being arrested, Espio knew, wouldn't help him.

By this point, Vector had already got hold of the kid, and was ready to turn him over to the police to properly deal with. Timmy didn't even resist, or try to struggle, instead just choosing to glare at Espio. As far as Timmy was concerned, he had been bitterly betrayed by the chameleon.

"Vector wait," Espio said. In his stomach he hated what had just happened, and in spite of everything he knew about being a detective, and everything he knew about the kid's guilt, he knew the kid didn't need to be arrested. "Can't we do something? I mean he's just a kid."

"Whaddya wan' me ta do Espio? It's not like we can just ignore what he's done. I mean we can't get da lost data back."

Espio looked at the kid, "Is there really no way?"

"Well, I s'pose," the mouse said, "But I'd want summat in return."

"Ha," Vector snorted, "You're not in any kinda position ta bargain kid. You help and maybe you'll get a better deal, not t'other way round."

Timmy relented. He was lead out of the office by Vector, followed swiftly by Charmy. Espio stayed behind, he had been instructed to gather up all the computer equipment and records.

* * *

Later on Espio and Vector debriefed on the case. It has been gruelling for both of them. Espio in particular was exhausted, and also frustrated with the way things had played out. If they had gone differently, he kept thinking.

"I guess this means ya won't haveta go ta school tomorrow," Vector said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess not," Espio muttered.

"You're not still bitter about what happened with the culprit are ya?"

"No."

"That's great, because this case really opened my eyes to summat, we really don't know enough about computers. I mean a case like this shouldn't've taken us as long as dat one did. So, I been thinking, an' got us a computer expert ta teach us more."

As if on cue, a familiar looking mouse, carrying a laptop, walked in the door. Espio smiled slightly.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
